There was a time when the most popular operating system for personal computers (DOS) did not include a graphical user interface. Any company could create a “menu” or “shell” which would be the first program launched upon starting the computer and which would present options to the user for launching and managing various applications. Although graphics programming was difficult in the DOS environment, some companies even created graphical user interfaces which could then launch other programs.
Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., introduced such a graphical user interface for launching applications which it called “Windows”. The first three versions of Windows were merely applications which ran under DOS and could be one of numerous items to be selected from a previously running shell or menu which might be offered by a company other than Microsoft. This continued to allow other companies to offer primary user interface programs to users without the user going through a Microsoft controlled user interface.
However, with the introduction by Microsoft of Windows 95™, the initial loading of the operating system presents a Microsoft developed graphical user interface at the outset which occupies the entire screen display. Microsoft arranged with manufacturers of the standard computer hardware to include this operating system with each computer sold. With Microsoft's domination of this market, it became impossible for other software vendors to present an interface to users other than as a Microsoft style icon within the Microsoft “desktop” consisting of the entire screen display. This prompted a need for access to a user interface which could be presented outside of the standard computer screen display and therefore independent of the dictates of Microsoft for items within its “desktop”.
Standard personal computers use VGA or Super VGA or XGA video display systems. These display systems operate in standardized modes such as 640×480 pixels, 800×600 pixels, 1024×768 pixels, and 1280×1024 pixels. When one of these display modes is selected, this is the entire area available for display. In the Microsoft Windows environment, the user instructs the Windows operating system to select one of these standard display modes and the Windows operating system then presents all of the applications and their icons within the selected display area. There is no way to cause the Windows “desktop” to use less than the entire display area and still function as intended and allow another program from another vendor to control the remainder.